


Final Fantasy: Drabbles

by InfiniteInMystery



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteInMystery/pseuds/InfiniteInMystery
Summary: A collection of Final Fantasy drabbles because posting them individually would only make clutter.
Kudos: 2





	1. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud has a thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just sticking a bunch of mini thingers I've been writing on Tumblr here. If I write more than anticipated I will include an index or something. I always side-glance prompts, by the way.
> 
> My Tumblr can be found [here!](https://infiniteinmystery.tumblr.com/) And my Twitter is [here!](https://twitter.com/remmwritesohno)

Cloud stood at the edge of the Sector 7 slums, his eyes wide. He felt like he had been here before. Not necessarily in this little community, but here, right now. Doing this, exactly what he was doing right now. Standing. Staring. He felt uncomfortable, like a chain of events had already been set off and the outcome was less than desirable.

He'd been paranoid lately.

He was alone on an errand, had made an excuse to get away from socializing for a moment, just to keep his emotions at bay. But he suddenly couldn't remember who he was supposed to go see, what he was supposed to go get. His memories were wrong, all jumbled up, lost, if they had even existed at all.

Cloud glanced down to his right hand, eyebrows scrunched in confusion. He reached up to his face, thumb swiping away a tear.

Again? There was something really wrong with him these days.

He just hoped he made the right choices.


	2. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud has a dream about Aerith. He doesn't know what it means.

Cloud stood in the middle of a field of flowers, the array of colours almost blinding him. He glanced down to the flowers below his boots, the petals he was accidentally crushing and suddenly it reminded him of a time come and gone. He didn't want to move and damage the plants further, didn't know what they even were. Aerith would know what kind of flowers they were, but Aerith wasn't with him anymore.

Except she was.

Standing on the other side of the field, Aerith waved to him eagerly with a bright smile. She had a bouquet in her hands, petals in her hair. Cloud's mood perked as he awkwardly waved back, before taking a step forward.

"No!" Aerith yelled. "The flowers!"

Cloud froze, glancing up at her. She was smiling, happy, at peace. But he could not go to her.

When he woke up from his nap, the crater within sight now, he could only wonder what the dream had meant, or if it had even been a dream at all.


End file.
